


Invisible Ties Of Memories

by BakedYams



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Baby's first angst LOL, F/M, I can't tag I'm sorry, M/M, Slight fluff, This is mainly m!chrobin, based off of tempest trials dialogue, but has F!chrobin though its really minor, looking at m!robin's memories from a different time, theres a proposal!!!, uhhh its sad (i hope)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakedYams/pseuds/BakedYams
Summary: He watches her as they finish the battle.He never thought traveling like this, he would end up in a timeline where he was a female. He only desired to go back in time and destroy everything from there. Destroy everyone, ruin their hope.Get back revenge.--Grima watches another version of himself have a nearly happy ending and can't stop the memories from his previous life.





	Invisible Ties Of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Angst???? In MY account???

He watches her as they finish the battle.

He never thought traveling like this, he would end up in a timeline where he was a female. He only desired to go back in time and destroy everything from there. Destroy everyone, ruin their hope.

_Get back revenge._

He watches his female self almost faint back in exhaustion from the battle that was just completed. Almost immediately, the blue-haired Ylissean prince holds on to her, to keep her upright. She tilts her head up towards him and gives him an appreciative smile. He smiles back.

They disgust him.

His mind is banging against his head. Memories trying to force themselves to him of when his vessel’s previous owner lived among these warriors. He forces them down, unwilling to be distracted from his original intent of being here.

He begins to approach them.

“We’ve done it, Robin! We’ve altered our fates!” He hears the Ylissean prince cheer. Before he could hear his female self speak, the throws his arms around her, heaving her up in the air. She lets out a pathetic squeak, but laughs for joy along with the prince as he twirls her around.

His head begins to bang harder.

He remembers a time he was this happy.

* * *

_“What do you suppose you’re going to do now?”_

_Robin looks up from the ground, and sees his captain standing in front of him. He moves to get up, but Chrom holds up his hand, halting the tactician. Instead of remaining in front of him, Chrom walks next to him and sits on the ground._

_“You’re going to get your clothes dirty.” Robin jokes, a teasing smirk playing on his lips. Chrom matches his smirk, though doesn’t face him._

_“I’ve got blood and dirt all over my clothes. What’s a little sand going to do?” He challenges. Robin’s smile fades away. The statement sounds much more grimer than the prince probably intended, but he still doesn’t let it go._

_It was true for all the shepherds. The final battle against Gangrel was victorious, yet bloody. No losses were recorded in their part (or at least within the Shepherds), but casualties were high, along with the overall drain of finally defeating a tyrant. Robin still could feel how sore he was, for he took an arrow to the knee and several cuts along his arms. As far as he knows, Chrom doesn’t have any major injuries on him. He was just tired, like the rest of them._

_“You didn’t answer my question.”_

_Robin blinked out of his thoughts at the sound of Chrom’s voice. He faced the prince and_

_locked eyes with his serious expression._

_“Ah, my apologies. What were you asking?” He gives him a small smile, to lighten the_ _mood. Chrom smiles back._

_“What were you planning to do?” He asked, “the war is over, after all. We have no need for a battle tactician.” Robin raises his eyebrows._

_“Are you firing me?”_

_“What..?” Chrom’s eyes widened and he holds up his hands. “No, no! O-Of course not!” Chrom sputtered out. “I mean, well, not that we don’t need you. We’re at a time of peace, I suppose, and well, you kn-”_

_Robin begins to laugh._

_“I was joking! I understand what you mean!” His laughter dies down to soft chuckling, to which Chrom stops speaking and nervously laughs with him._

_“Well, yes. Then…” He trails off, waiting for his answer._

_“I haven’t really thought about it…” Robin begins, letting out a sigh. “War is all I really remember. Now that there is no war I feel very...out of place.” He hesitates, unsure if that was the right word to use. He meets Chrom’s expression, and notices the prince’s frown._

_“Robin…” He starts. The tactician holds up his hands._

_“Not that I’m sad about it!” Robin quickly adds in. “It is a little violent, but you’ve given me a new life. A chance to meet new people, and see places I’m sure I would never get to see if I were alone.” He looks back down at the floor. “So for that, I thank you.” He feels Chrom press his hand against his shoulder, making him look up and face the prince’s soft expression._

_“I should be thanking you.” Chrom said. “Without you, none of us would have been here. We probably would have died long ago.” Robin smiled, then looked away, staring ahead at the setting sun. Chrom did the same, and the two stayed together in silence._

_“I suppose I’ll travel around.” Robin spoke up again, breaking the short silence between the two._

_“You’re leaving us?” Chrom asked, almost sounding alarmed._

_“Not anytime soon, probably.” Robin said, still looking at the sky. “But I feel like if I were to go around more, I’d eventually find someone who would recognize me. Then I’ll solve the mystery of my past.” He closed his eyes, imagining a group of blurry figures staring at him from afar. “Maybe even find my family.”_

_“But-!” Chrom pauses, trying to find his voice._

_“You know I can’t stay with everyone forever.” Robin continued. “Once we return to Ylisstol, I could probably help with rebuilding the city, and country itself, but there is nothing else for me to do.” The white-haired tactician frowned as he spoke. “You’ll have to rise to the throne in place of Emmeryn, Lissa would surely be busy as well. Everyone in the shepherds has their lives to get back to…”_

_“What about you..?” Chrom asked in a soft voice._

_“I have no home to come to.” Robin answered._

_Chrom immediately lunged forward and grabbed Robin’s shoulders. He forcefully turned him around made the tactician face him. Robin gaped at him, unsure what to make of his actions._

_“Don’t say that! Ylisse is your home!” Chrom raised his voice. Robin’s frown grew._

_“It’s not. I’m Plegian, Chrom.” He argued._

_“To hell with that! Robin, you’re apart of our home, you’re our family! I want to have you by my side forever!”_

_That made Robin pause._

_Chrom stopped speaking too, releasing his grip on Robin quickly as if he burned. His eyes were wide and wild, and seemed surprised over what he said too._

_“Chrom..?” Robin could hear his voice crack._

_“I…” Chrom slowly started. He glanced down at the ground, before finally locking eyes with his tactician again. “I want you by my side..” Robin felt his cheeks starting to heat up. Chrom’s face wasn’t any better._

_“What are you saying?”_

_“Marry me.”_

_Robin gasped, pulling away from the prince and standing up._

_“You can’t...you can’t be serious!” Chrom stood up as well._

_“I’ve never been more serious in my life.” He countered._

_Robin began taking steps back, away from Chrom._

_“If this is some way to make me stay, it's not going to work, you can’t just say something like that for the sake of-”_

_“I love you.”_

_Robin froze and immediately shut up. Chrom slowly approached his tactician and held his hands._

_“I love you, and I have for a long time.” Robin looked down at their interlocked hands, watching has Chrom rubbed his thumb against his knuckles. “I was just a fool for not realizing it now.”_

_“Chrom…” Robin could barely hear his own voice._

_“So I ask you. Stay with me, and marry me.”_

_Robin wanted to protest, he wanted to say more, to yell, scream, shout._

_But he didn’t._

_“Yes.” He said, his voice full of emotion and his eyes watering up. “I don’t want to leave you Chrom, not ever.”_

_“Now I know this is sud-” Chrom stopped, “What? Yes?”_

_Robin nodded, beginning to laugh._

_“Yes! I wi-Chrom!” Robin gasped as he felt Chrom throw his arms around Robin’s waist and lift him up laughing. Robin clung onto the prince, afraid to fall, but still laughing at seeing his joy._

_“Gods, I love you Robin!” Chrom yelled out._

_“Put me down! I’ll fall!” Robin complained, but he couldn’t stop laughing. Chrom gently placed Robin back on the group and buried his face against his white-hair._

_“You’re lighter than I thought…” Chrom mumbled. Robin wrapped his arms around Chrom’s own frame._

_“I’m use magic, I’m bound to be lighter than other warriors.” He said back. He could feel Chrom chuckle against him._

_“With one word,” Chrom pulled away from Robin to look at him. His face soft and cheeks burning bright. “You’ve made me the happiest man in the realm.”_

_“Strange…” Robin began, “I was about to say the same, but with two words.”_

_Chrom’s grin grew, and when he leaned forward to meet Robin, the tactician didn’t stop him._

* * *

“W-who are you?”

He looks forward and sees his female counterpart looking directly at him, alarmed and slightly shakened. Next to her, the Ylissean prince follows her gaze and meets his own.

He grins.

“Distortions flow through time and space…” He begins walking towards them in a slow pace. The white-haired woman begins to back away, and so does the prince. “Causality is warped and twisted. This world's history has been set free. Who knows how it will waver and bend?”

The prince stops moving and glares at him.

“What's that supposed to mean?” His voice was cold and deadly. He stepped forward. “And you haven't answered Robin's question, either. Who are you!?” He demanded.

He couldn’t help but laugh at the two.

“Who am I?” He asks himself, his grin growing wider. “Robin, of course.” He faced the woman ahead of him, and she gasps.

“Impossible.” The prince spits out.

“Before fate was altered,” he continued, ignoring the Ylissean, “Chrom slew me. I was reborn as Grima. I have come here in pursuit of the child who calls herself Marth.”

He got closer to her, and she did nothing but stare in awe.

What a pathetic little creature.

* * *

_“Please, I’m only asking this of you.”_

_“SILENCE! Robin! Please don’t say that!”_

_Robin didn’t flinch when Chrom raised his voice, staying in his spot and keeping a headstrong glare at the blue-haired prince as he paced the room. He himself was torn between feeling miserable over his destiny and angry at Chrom’s unwillingness to listen._

_“Chrom, I’m asking you to see what this means-”_

_“I KNOW what this means! It means I’ll lose you forever!” Chrom’s voice slightly wavered, but still had a demanding tone to it._

_“What does it matter when my existence is dangering the world?”_

_“ROBIN!”_

_The tactician froze in his place when he heard the prince yell out his name. He met Chrom’s face, which was full of fear and rage._

_He hadn’t seen that expression since Emmeryn’s fall._

_“We shall never speak of this again.” Chrom dismissed, turning away from his husband and moving to leave the tent._

_“Chrom, please…” Robin began again, his voice lower and less confident than before._

_“I will not repeat myself.” Chrom briskly said, picking up his pace to leave._

_“You’re being a fool.”_

_Chrom stopped walking._

_“How dare you.”_

_“Chrom-”_

_The prince quickly turned around to face Robin. “You’re asking me to kill you! Do you know how insane that sounds?” Robin stood up to face him head on._

_“I’m not asking you to kill me randomly. I’m asking you do cut me down IF I turn, Chrom! I have no control of my own mind or body anymore! You saw!”_

_“So your only solution is for me to end your life?!”_

_Robin clenched his fists and closed his eyes._

_“I don’t want to die, Chrom.” He started “But you saw what happened. I’m dangerous. All I ask….All I want you to do is protect this world. Cut me down if I turn against everyone.” He then locked eyes with his husband again. “Do it for our family. For me.”_

_Chrom’s cold glare faltered to a soft yet defeated look. His brows furrowed close together at the mention of their own kids._

_Chrom shut his eyes tightly closed._

_“Very well. But promise me this.” Chrom said. He met his beloved’s tired eyes. Robin stayed silent and Chrom took that as a sign to continue. “Promise me you’ll try your best not to lose yourself.”_

_“I give you my word.”_

* * *

“...You're saying that you're...me?” His female self began speaking again. “From a different past?”

“Indeed.” He answered her. “We are one and the same. But we come from different worlds... Very different.” His eyes scanned her from head to toe. It was amusing to him that she was shorter than him, despite them being the same. “Perhaps it's due to the intensity of the forces of chaos... I had not anticipated meeting a female self.” The female tactician frowned and took a confident step forward, looking up at him with a serious expression on her face.

“Well, here I am.” She said.

He couldn’t help but laugh.

The woman was clearly taken aback by his teasing, but stubbornly stood her ground. He wiped his eyes and sighed out.

“Would this qualify as self-loathing? Because I have an intense desire to kill you…” He whispered that last part, and immediately lunged towards her. Before she could react, he grabbed her neck and tightened his grip as he lifted her in the air. She helplessly clawed his hands, trying to get him to release her, but was too weak. All he could hear was her choked up panicked breaths, and cries for help. “Fascinating..”

“GET AWAY FROM HER!”

He turned around and saw the Ylissean prince unsheathe his sword and sprint towards him, yelling out a battle cry. He released his grip on the woman, and stepped away from the prince before he could get a chance to get hurt.

The white-haired female tactician fell to the ground, coughing violently and taking deep breaths. Instead of continuing the fight, the prince knelt down in next to her, whispering words that he could not hear. He watched the two from afar in disgust.

The prince’s eyes were full of love.

* * *

 

_He never felt the blade, but somehow he knew he was stabbed._

_Robin let out a strangled gasp, and felt his knees quiver. Looking down, he saw the silver shine of a familiar blade protruding out of his chest, before it disappeared, and all that was left was blood. So, so, so much blood._

_That was when he felt pain._

_Struggling to move, he felt himself fall over. He quickly stuck out his hands to the best of his abilities and prevented himself from banging his head against the ground. When he landed, he began to cough, his chest burning with each inhale and exhale. He turned his head behind to look at his attacker._

_“C-C-Chrom…”_

_His husband stared him down with an expression he could not read. Odd, Chrom always was the most expressive person he knew, it was usually easy for him to do so._

_“This was for our home.” Chrom answered, tears began strolling down his face._

_“You k-kept...your p-promise.” Robin said. His arms gave out and he felt his face hit the ground._

_The world was now going to be safe without him. He wanted this, he asked Chrom to do this for him. Yet…_

_Yet he couldn’t help but feel betrayed._

_“Begone, fellblood.” He heard Chrom say. Suddenly he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t, he needs air._

_He couldn’t breathe._

_Breathe..breathe..!_

_“Accept your fate”_

* * *

The Ylissean prince helped his tactician up and supported her as he glared at him.

“Oh, Chrom…” He said, sighing with a maniacal grin. “You’re here too, odd, I never noticed you!” He teased. “You've grown in strength. I will have to tear some strips off of you before I devour you.” He stretched out his arm, summoning dark magic from within him. “ Come to me... You have no choice, since the only way to escape the Tempest is to defeat me!”

“I am the wings of despair. I am the breath of ruin. I am the fell dragon, Grima!”

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me never writing angst ever again  
> FEH may have respected f!robin this round but they’re still on tHIN ICE!!!  
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed this! Angst really isn’t my forte. Uhhhh leave comments because I love talking with y’all and one (1) comment equals one (1) validated Yams.  
> Thanks for coming to my TedTalk.


End file.
